Te declaro la guerra
by Lavender007
Summary: ....es una historia de los merodeadores ...leánlo pliss...


Quiero dedicar éste ff....a Veronika, que se ha leído todos los caps antes de que el fic se publique..¬¬..y me ayudó con el título ¡GRACIAS VERO!...., a Silvia_Shia que lo leyó tbm antes y me dio seguridad para publicar el ff (me refiero a los caps que llevo escribiendo hasta ahora, claro), a SUS!!!, y LILY!!!!! y KRIS!!! L.Q.M, ..^^'Uu  
  
Nota: Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling., (esceptuando algunos personajes producto de mi imaginación y la de mi prima, quien me ayudó con los nombres y aprovecho en agradecer... )y que escribo este ff con fin de entretenimiento. ^-^  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Capítulo 1: Fin de Curso...  
  
Nota-este capítulo comienza con una parte del quinto libro aunque no exactamente, digamos que lo modifiqué un poquito... no lo he puesto completo..(que flojera tipear todo) porque no estaba muy segura de que pudiese copiarlo en el fic....así que pues ....si quieren podrían leer la partesita de El recuerdo de Snape del libro ( 5 ) antes de comenzar el ff....lo dejo a su gusto...  
  
Lugar: Orilla del Lago  
  
Hora: En la tarde - Después del TIMMO de Defenza contra las Artes Oscuras  
  
........¿QUEEEE?-aulló James-¡Vamos nena, Yo nunca te llamaría una-ya sabes que!  
  
- Ush!!....Desareglándote el pelo por que piensas que se ve genial verse como si te acabaras de bajar de la escoba, presumiendo con esa estúpida Snitch. Caminando por los corredores y hechizando a cualquiera que te cae mal sólo por que puedes - me sorprende que tu escoba se pueda elevar con esa cabezota encima. Me ¡ENFERMAS!-Lily da un giro de 180 grados y sale corriendo, seguida por sus amigas.  
  
- ¡Evans!-grita James -¡HEY EVANS!-Pero la nombrada ni se da por aludida.-¿Qué es lo que se trae?-pregunta James tratando pero fallando en parecer como si ésta le fuera una pregunta sin importancia.  
  
- Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que ella cree que eres un poco presumido, compañero-dijo Sirius  
  
- Bien -responde James, ahora lusiendo furioso-"bien-"-Hubo otro rayo de luz y Snape estaba otra vez flotando de cabeza.-¿Quien quiere verme quitarle los pantalones a Snivelly?......  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El incidente del lago fue olvidado rápidamente durante los pocos días que quedaban de clases. Pero 3 personas no lo olvidaron:  
  
- Lily estaba cabreada porque "Potter" había intentado seducirla (una vez más)en un momento de debilidad, aunque gracias a su libro "Como domar a la especie débil; 1500 formas y consejos para amaestrarlos ....." había podido contener sus instintos de no tirarsele encima para ..........darle su mercido......(ajá). Como sus amigas, por llevarle la contraria, le decían que Potter intentó defenderla y que siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad le gritaba, Lily les había dicho que estaba molesta también con Snape y así tranquilizar su conciencia y estar molesta con "Potter" en paz.  
  
- James, decía que "Evans" era: "- ¡.......Violenta..... entrometida ..... desagradecida .....borde.... explosiva..... impulsiva...... gritona ...... inteligente.....atractiva....... linda....atractiva.....sexy...atractiva....- ( ¬¬'... hem, hem) -....ahmmmm...¿ya dije violenta?!"..... Justo como se la había recetado el doctor...no, no...eeehhhh.....en fin, según el, tenía un carácter podrido con todo ser que no sea de su misma "raza", y que por haberle dicho la 'verdad' iba a hacerle la vida un infierno. Mientras tanto Sirius, Remus y Peter en un intento desesperado por calmarlo, le preguntaron el porque de tanta indignación con Evans obteniendo como consecuencia que James se moleste más y trató de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Lily y sus dos amigas el tiempo que les quedaba en Hogwarts.  
  
-Y la tercera persona era Snape. Por suerte, había podido escapar del espectáculo de Stripper más prometedor que los merodeadores planeaban ofrecer y cada vez que lo recordaba juraba que "Potter y sus amigos iban a arrepentirse de haber querido montar un 'Party Boy' con él".  
  
Gracias a los cielos sólo quedaban unos días para que el periodo de clases en Hogwarts terminara. Por lo tanto el año terminó sin darle tiempo de actuar tanto a James, quien juró venganza una noche ante la sala común repleta de alumnos Gryffindor, como a Snape, que proclamó GUERRA a los merodeadores la misma noche, en el mismo momento, en su cuarto, frente a su peluche de Serpiente color verde, que se arrastraba y le mordía cada vez que escuchaba su voz.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El banquete de despedida transcurrió bastante normal para el año que concluía. El gran comedor estaba adornado de banderolas con los colores de la casa ganadora y un estandarte detrás de la mesa principal mostraba un Tejón indicando que los ganadores de la copa de las casas del año era Hufflepuff.  
  
Hufflepuff ganaba la copa gracias a la "Batalla Campal" que se montó en los interiores de Hogwarts entre un selecto grupo de estudiantes poco después que los partidos de Quidditch termináran. Cuando se identificó al grupo exacto de "guerrilleros", Hufflepuff resultó con el mínimo número de estudiantes involucrados por lo que fue la casa a la que menos puntos le quitaron. Claro que aquella "Guerra Civil" no sólo ocasionó la resta de puntos en las casas. Por ejemplo, la señora Pomfrey terminó con una severo caso de Stress por exceso de trabajo, la pobre andaba como loca corriendo de un lado a otro a curar a sus pacientes que sufrían de un asombroso y extraño caso de dolor "sincronizado" ¬¬', por otro lado, la profesora McGonagall sufrió un ataque de histeria al leer la lista de "guerrilleros", debido a que gran parte de la lista pertenecía a su casa, ¿¿¿¿¿¿ Quienes Serían??????....  
  
El comedor estaba lleno, los estudiantes que conversaban animadamente produciendo la bulla habitual de fin de curso, fueron interrumpidos con la entrada de Dumbledore, seguido por aquel silencio que sólo su presencia puedía producir. Una vez estuvo ubicado en el centro de la mesa de profesores, se aclaró la garganta...  
  
- ¡Un año más muere ante nuestros ojos!, y antes que empezemos con las delicias del banquete los entreteneré con mis palabras...... - silencio - Espero que sus musas se vayan a veranear, por lo menos no indefinidamente, y que sus neuronas mueran durante el verano.....Muchas felicidades a la casa de Hufflepuff por haber conseguido ganar la copa ........-dedicó un guiño a la mesa de Hufflepuff-. Y ahora ..........¡A comer!.  
  
Inmediatamente todo tipo de comida y bebida que se puediera imaginar aparecieron en las bandejas de las mesas.  
  
Cuando el banquete se dio por terminado los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas con el objetivo de hacer sus baúles para el regreso a "casa". Aunque gracias al gran banquete (en el cual los elfos se lucieron ejemplarmente con sus artes culinarias) se les hizo muy difícil llegar a meter mas de tres cosas en sus baúles sin antes quedarse dormidos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A la mañana siguiente los alumnos estaban alborotados. En los pasillos de los cuartos todos iban como locos, de una habitacion a otra recogiendo y buscando las cosas que durante el año habían perdido o prestado, en fin, un desastre.  
  
Hagrid estaba esperando en las orillas del lago a los alumnos de primero para regresarlos en botes, mientras los carruajes que llevarían al resto de estudiantes se llenaban rápidamente. Pronto llegaron a Hogsmade donde el Expreso de Hogwarts ya los esperaba para llevarlos hasta la estación de King Cross.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La atmósfera del Hogwarts Express estaba algo cargada, se podía percibir que había algo raro, algo no estaba en orden. El regreso transcurría con extrema tranquilidad para lo que solía ser el cuerpo estudiantil, y la gran mayoría de alumnos se pasó el camino entero con los nervios de punta esperando a que de un momento a otro hubiera una gran exploción, que se abirera repentinamente la puerta de su compartimento dándole paso a una manta de bombas fétidas o que tuvieran que detenerse por que se habían encendido 'accidentalmente' bengalas del "doctor Filibuster" en la cabina de controles del tren. Lo "normal". (....Creo que debo resaltar que estos chicos tienen un concepto algo alterado relacionado con la palabra normal.) Pero no sucedió nada y todos estaban bastante asustados ante tal tranquilidad.  
  
Para cuando llegaron a Londres los estudiantes salieron del tren como si una tienda de rebajas acabara de ser inaugurada y el andén 9 y 3/4 se vació mas rápido que una bandeja de productos con muestras gratis.....  
  
Sólo cuatro muchachos permanecían dentro del anden.....  
  
- Jajajajajajajaja.....  
  
- ¿Han visto como han salido todos de asustados?  
  
- Si, James..... - Sonriendo - ¡Parecían una estampida de rinocerontes!. ¡¡Tenías razón, Canuto!!  
  
- ¡Yo SIEMPRE tengo la razón, Lunático!- respondió el aludido con un falso tono dramático 'ofendido', los otros tres le quedaron mirando con cara de "Anda, Ya"...  
  
- De todas formas, nos ha salido mejor que cualquier broma de artillería pesada. - volvió al tema el tal "Lunático"  
  
- Genial idea de mantenerlos así todo el camino....Jajajajajajaja..  
  
- Calma ya Peter.....Ahmmmm, muy bien Merodeadores: hora de retirarse  
  
- James, hermano, arruinas la diversión.... - Contestó uno de ellos, acercandose al nombrado y pasándole uno de sus brazos por los hombros - ¡Respira el aire, la atmósfera!.. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?. Hoy hemos dado un paso adelante. Hoy toda la escuela esperaba nuestra última actuación del curso. No sabían quien sería la víctima, el blanco, y causó alerta general.....¡hemos acaparado la atención de Hogwarts entero! y hemos sido capaces de mantenerlos asustados todo el camino con uno de mis mas brillantes planes,..... la verdad es que no dejo de sorprenderme a mi mismo.....  
  
- ¬¬..De acuerdo, Canuto, creo que tu musa hizo lo que Dumbledore esperaba: se escapó y se fue a veranear indefinidamente - respondió James mientras los otros dos asentían con la cabeza - Vámonos: Lunático, Colagusano, antes de que comience con sus facetas egocentristas.- Dicho ésto comenzaron a caminar dirigiendose a la salida del andén, mientras "Canuto" iniciaba una de sus habituales conversaciónes unilaterales y monotemáticas .....  
  
Entonces el andén 9 y 3/4 quedó vacío....  
  
Éste es mi primer capítulo, se que es bastante corto, que no es muy muy específico y que no nombro ningún personaje que no conozcan. Pero es que es algo así como una "Introducción" para el siguiente curso ( sexto )de los personajes. No nombré nada nuevo para mantener el misterio y dejarlos espectantes hasta el siguiente cap. ^^ '  
  
Proximamente... Camino a Hogwarts  
  
- Personajes: Compañeros/as de curso, de clase, de casa, amigas de Lily, miembros de clubs de fans etc.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que me dejen sus opiniones en el LDV, hasta el prox. cap! ^^' ....  
  
-Lavender007- 


End file.
